A Simple Life
by CircumstancesHaveChanged
Summary: Arthur, Madeleine, and Amelia were quiet content with their life until Francine walks straight in, leaving the two twins speechless, and Arthur slightly shell-shocked. Of course, everything ends with a flourish...


_**Author's Note;**_

**Hello there, fellow writers. I am here with a wonderfully detailed story that will hopefully continue throughout the next four days and 2012. Hopefully it shall end before 2013, because as much as I love writing, I cannot stick to a single story for very long and find the need to move onto the next idea that strikes my mind rather swiftly.**

**I would dearly **_**love**_** for you to take the time to review kindly, but, unfortunately, beggars cannot be choosers, can they?**

_**Disclaimer;**_

**I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers/Hetalia: World Series. A shame as it is, I don't think the anime would be rather popular if I did. :/**

**I hope you enjoy the following, and review quite nicely, if I might add.**

* * *

><p>There was a loud crinckling of plastic as a straw punctured through the plastic top of a drink, filled to the brim with ice and some sort of soft drink, either Dr. Pepper or Coca Cola [fondly nicknamed as 'Coke'].<p>

"I don't understand why you're mad at me, Artie," a young woman's voice was muffled as she tried to speak through the plastic straw and the contents of her mouth, and she swallowed it back.

"I mean," she interrupted herself with another sip, then swallowed the drink and let out a satisfied sigh, "you're always _pissy_, and I'm usually at fault, but I don't get what I did to get you so mad at me."

She set her drink down onto the table of the McDonald's 'restauraunt' [in the loosest sense of the word] table, and rested her head on her right hand, the elbow attatched to said head leaning on the table, supporting the weight of her head. The boy sitting across from her picked up a fry gingerly, sighing while scowling gently.

"I don't even understand why I'm in this dreaded establishment with you," he began, tilting his head slightly and narrowing his sharp green eyes at the article of food, "as you have made it certain that I'm angered by something _you_ did." He set the fry down, looking directly at the young woman across from him.

"_I've_ made it clear?" The young woman looked almost indignant as she looked at "Artie", eyes widened in slight surprise, "_You_ made it clear when you went off on _another_ drunken rant about me, _at_ _me_, **last night**!"

The boy flushed a bright red, "Shut up, you little git! You don't-!"

"_Arthur_," she used a warning tone against him as she leaned back into the cushioned seat, picking up the drink and sipping at the liquid inside. Arthur scowled back at her, glaring; red cheeks practically glowing as he did so.

"We're in public, you little git. You don't just start an argument _out in public unless you're looking to embarrass yourself_!" Arthur lowered his voice to a hiss.

"**Order 53**!" A voice called over the intercom and the young woman stood, brushing her skirt off while frowning down at Arthur, "_I_ didn't make you react that way. _You_ chose to react that way. If you wanna leave, you can; just meet me back at my house, okay? We need to talk." She walked [nay, sauntered; making Arthur stare] towards the counter to order something else for herself, maybe an ice cream. Arthur himself stood, sighing quietly. He took his trash [a half-eaten burger and whatever was left of his fries] and tossed it into the trash can, leaving his tray on the table before leaving the eating establishment himself.

It was tiring how Amelia could turn the beginnings of an argument on _him_ and not take any of the blame for anything she'd done prior. Damned intelligent git of a little sister who started _every single argument between them_.

* * *

><p>Madeleine leaned away from the phone as her older brother, Arthur, began to rant at her for something else that Amelia did. She sighed gently, attempting to soothe him, placing the phone against her ear just to hear the end of Arthur's rant.<p>

"And then she had the _nerve_ to say she didn't know why she was mad!" Arthur was furious. He'd managed to keep calm at that damned _greasy, disgusting, __**revolting**_establishment that Amelia was ever so fond of, but he felt the extreme need to rant to someone who was much more _mature_. Like Madeleine.

"Arthur, I can understand why you're mad, but you know Amelia; she wouldn't even know common sense if it slapped her in the face with a hockey stick," Madeleine smiled nervously [even though Arthur couldn't see it], holding the phone between her ear and her shoulder, stirring a mix for pancakes gently, staring down at the mixture as she mixed.

"...Madeleine," Arthur's voice crackled over the phone and Madeleine blinked at the suddenly gentle voice.

"Hmm?" She tried to sound nonchalant as she rubbed her wrist, letting go of the wooden spoon. That had been one hell of a cramp.

"I'm curious of your relationship with a certain, self-proclaimed Prussian woman," Arthur searched through his keys, speaking into the phone with a distracted tone of voice as he did so. Madeleine could hear the clinking of metal as she nearly dropped the bowl of pancake mix onto the floor.

"E-Excuse me?" She blushed furiously as she set the metal bowl onto the wooden counter, blinking as she sat on a stool and opened her laptop. She figured she would check her Facebook messages as she talked to Arthur.

"What is your relationship with Julchen?" Arthur inserted his key into the lock, jiggling the metal gently before twisting completely and opening the door of his apartment. He would need to fix a cup of Earl Gray and read a little bit of the current novel he was reading before even thinking about going to see Amelia.

"We're friends," Madeleine opened up her browser [Google Chrome, of course] and pulled up Facebook, checking her messages before looking at the many notifications she had.

She read over Julchen's reply to her message.

'Lol, birdie. =] hey, what do you say to me coming over this weekend?'

"Friends? How close?" Arthur had just gotten his electric kettle out, and Madeleine blanched as she paused in her response to Julchen.

"Close friends," there was the 'click, clack' of the keyboard as Madeleine typed.

'that's fine with me, Jul ^^ hey, maybe you could stay the night if your brother's okay with that?'

"How close?" Arthur pestered as he began to fix his tea.

"We're best friends, Arthur. I know you worry about me, but I _am_ an adult, as is Amelia, as hard as that is to believe. You _may_ be twenty-three, but Amelia and I are capable of taking care of ourselves after moving out of your apartment, being nineteen."

'I'll make pancakes~' Madeleine sent another message almost as an afterthought, waiting for Arthur's response.

A sudden 'ping' came from her computer, and Madeleine glanced at it. A chat message from Julchen. Madeleine hadn't even noticed that the other was online.

'i am totally spending the night. i'll see you on saturday'

'fine by me' Madeleine sent quickly before Julchen could go offline and she added a little smiley face not a few moments later '=]'

'ah, okay. so, what do you wanna talk about? i have free time XP'

"Ah, I apologize," Arthur set his cup down onto the counter, "I didn't mean to make you so upset, Madeleine."

"It's okay, Arthur," Madeleine sighed gently. She seemed to be sighing a lot lately.

'hehe, i don't really care. what do *you* want to talk about?'

'i don't know, birdie =['

'hey, can i talk to you later? i have pancakes to make and freeze in case we need more for tomorrow'

That's right, tomorrow was Saturday.

'oh! ok, what time should i come over tomorrow?'

'one-thirty? i have the morning shift tomorrow at the book-store, and it's from nine to twelve'

'make that two'

'mmkay. i'll see you tomorrow?'

'yeah. see you tomorrow, birdie!'

'see you tomorrow, jul =]'

Madeleine logged off of Facebook and closed her laptop gently.

"I'll talk to you later, Madeleine. That sodding git is knocking on my door. Saying we need to talk or something _ridiculous_ like that," Arthur sipped at his tea before setting the cup onto the table as he stood to answer the door.

"Alright; goodbye Arthur. I love you," Madeleine stood up herself, grabbing a pan with her free hand and setting it onto the stove gently, heating up a burner afterwards.

A sigh crackled over the phone, "I love you too, Madeleine. Stay safe."

"Will do, big brother," Madeleine smiled gently at the phone [even though Arthur _still_ couldn't see] and hung up.

* * *

><p><strong>I figure that I'll add this to both ff and dA<strong>

**I'll publish this story [and upload it to deviantart] then not add more until I'm more ahead in the story.**

**If you want some information, message me, please ^^**


End file.
